Episode 352
Goodbye, Mac guy? ''Despite the fact that you were snarky, and that you may have actually turned people away from switching to a Mac with your attitude, we\'ll still miss you. It wasn\'t your fault! The PC was just so...likeable. But we hear Linux is looking for a guy; we\'ll pass along their number. '' Stories Covered *Zune profits go to record label http://apple.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/11/09/1444238 *Google CEO ý take your data and run http://hardware.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/11/08/165211 *Google accidentally sends out e-mail worm http://web.archive.org/20070126165235/news.com.com/2100-7349_3-6133829.html *Australian gov't draft says piracy stats are made up http://torrentfreak.com/australian-govt-draft-says-piracy-stats-made-up/ *New Nielsen data reveals that when delayed viewing is fully taken into account, ratings actually soar http://www.medialifemagazine.com/artman/publish/article_8444.asp *Microsoft drops Xbox update clanger http://www.reghardware.co.uk/2006/11/09/xbox_update_blunder/ *Sony sticks with PS3 pricing in U.S. http://news.com.com/Sony+plans+to+stick+with+PS3+pricing+in+U.S./2100-1043_3-6134004.html *PS3 lines already forming In America http://games.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/11/09/0316241 *IEEE working on new laptop battery standards http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/20061109-8184.html *U.S. is broadband laggard, according to FCC commissioner http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/20061109-8185.html *NTP gets a taste of its own medicine http://yro.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/11/09/1547220 *Congressional elections and copyright reform: new Dem IP chair http://www.boingboing.net/2006/11/08/congressional_electi.html *Apple ditches Mac guy in new ads...maybe http://www.radaronline.com/exclusives/2006/11/apple-ditches-mac-guy-in-new-ads.php *Salt Lake City plan may turn sewer waste to energy http://hardware.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=06/11/09/037218 From The Phones JP in Atlanta Veronica, I hate to bust your bubble, but check the tech specs on the new MacBook. It has integrated video with 64MB of memory. MacBook Pro has way better graphics, so no WoW with a decent frame rate. Emails Borat predates Mahir--Bryan in Burbank Just in case 200 people haven't already sent this to you, the "Links with Borat" section of Mahir's Wikipedia entry says that the Borat character has been in development since 1994 and appeared in Borat's Guide to Britain in 1997, using the trademark look and lines. I'm not sure if that's true or not, seeing as it's only been added in the last day or so, but since it's on the Internet, it must be true. Borat FTW. Can I run Windows Vista? Should I?--Jorge Just received a mail entitled "Exploring Windows: Is your PC ready for Windows Vista?" Went here to download the Windows Advisor in order to let me know if I can use Vista. It was not an online test but an .msi file to execute. Done that. Then, it says I don't have a MSXML installed, something I've never heard off and that it is presented only with the initials, not a full name. Followed the link, then do "download". There are 3 files, which one of those I should install is not explained. Downloaded and installed it. Then, on with the Advisor.... neh!! It needs something called .NET (as I read in the post, Scoble said there is no such thing in Vista, so why???). OK, now downloaded it and installed it. Installed the advisor...started it...then a more white than usual window appears.... says "start scan" but as soon as I place my mouse there...."Script Error". OK, perhaps I should not install their next product, should I? Samsung hybrid monstrosity defender--Jason Just a quick note on the new Samsung SPH-P9000. This is a brilliant device. It addresses all of the issues that you have with laptops, cellphones, and all the in-between devices. This device does what all the others were trying to do. Laptops are too big for comfortable portability. Cellphone screens and keypads are too small for any real usability. Most have dismissed the device out of hand without really stopping and considering what it is and what it can do. This is what mobile computing should be. Discuss. :) Human-cow hybrid causes dilemma--Shalin As an engineer and a Hindu (a faith in which cows are sacred), I think the cow-human hybrid is either really offensive or on the other side, perhaps creating a more divine being. I'M SOO TORN...'cause it's soo freaky-weird! :-S Wow--hiding in a cave and meditating for a few years on this issue has just crossed my mind. Donýt worry, if I go in I'll let you know before hand... Zune at EB Games--Alex in Seattle I was at an EBGames store in downtown Seattle when I saw a Zune Display on the floor. I'd walked into EBGames because I saw a Wii, which I was able to play after giving up my firstborn (learner's permit). (The guy yelled at me when I took the handstrap off to change the way the Wiimote was oriented.) I looked at the floor behind the counter, and saw a Zune Display, complete with a Zune! Though I knew that they had already been seen in Best Buys, I was surprised to see it in an EBGames. I guess Microsoft is trying to pass it off as a gaming console. Love the podcast. TalkBack Buzz Out Loud I don't really care for this new part of the column. It seems clunky and in my way. by SiberTater (See profile) - November 10, 2006 8:28 AM PST Macbook- WOW fps The macbook can run WOW just fine at a good fps by halfassed (See profile) - November 9, 2006 6:23 PM PST 352